The Dragon Throne
by lonewanderer11
Summary: Set after the Oblivion Crisis, the young Emperor Vipsanius struggles to retake his throne from the evil machinations of his elder brother and his Mythic Dawn allies.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Throne**

**Chapter 1**

I'm going to start this tale with a quick lesson and introduction. My name is Crown Prince Vipsanius Falavius, son of Quintus Falavius, Emperor of Tamriel. The year is 4E 165. A hundred and sixty five years ago at the end of the 3rd era the last emperor of the Septim dynasty Martin Septim died in the Battle of the Imperial City after he shattered the Amulet of Kings and bound himself with Akatosh and sent the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion. Martins close friend and champion whose name has been lost through the ages was named Champion of Cyrodiil. After nine years of the Elder Councils Regency, the High Chancellor Ocato named my Great Great Grandfather General Seutonius Falavius, Emperor of Tamriel. In the year 4E 44 the Champion of Cyrodiil disappeared into the strange door on the island of Madness in the Niben Bay Also the Champions wife gave birth to a son Vibius. The baby boy was hidden, because the remnants of the Mythic Dawn were still out there and possibly wanted revenge for all the things the Champion had done to their cult.

Now one hundred and sixty five years later me and my father were leaving the Imperial City with a contingent of the Emperor's Dragonguard, the personal guard of the Emperor seeing as the Blades refused to provide protection for my family as we are not Dragonborn as the Septims were, to Bruma for I was to be married to a princess of Skyrim, we just got to the ruins of Fort Empire when a single arrow sailed from the old keep, we were attacked by robed Bandits, the Dragonguard drove them off but my father was struck in the shoulder by the arrow I still remember his last words " Find the shards, awaken the dragon, it's your only hope." Then he died. I was 19 years old and my father was dead and I was Emperor of an Empire that spanned a continent. The head of the Dragonguard that was escorting us, Captain Gellius said we'd better retreat to the Imperial City. I didn't say anything on the way back. I was silent as I rode through the streets with my father on a cart I saw people weeping because he was a popular emperor. When I arrived the captain of the Palace Guard Nikitus Galdramus greeted me.

'My lord you have my condolences, your father was one of the greatest emperors since Uriel V.'

' I thank you for your kind words Captain, but right now we have to find out what my father meant by "Find the shards, Awaken the Dragon", we may need to open the Imperial Library' I said.

'Of course my lord, we will get right round to it, but may I suggest that you take some rest till tomorrow, you should not be rushing around like this your father was just murdered' High Chancellor Aulus said.

So I went to my father's old quarters and tried to sleep and wondered why I didn't weep, but I fell asleep at 12 am. At 3 am I was woken by a great crash coming from the city, I quickly got out of bed and ran to the window and I saw that most of the city was on fire and these great battering rams were attacking the gates to the palace, but the gate to the Market District was left untouched so we could retreat through the Imperial Prison. I went to find Captain Nikitus and Captain Gellius and they were just outside the doors of the Palace.

'Where in Akatosh's name is the High Chancellor' I shouted.

'He was one of the first to get out of the city my lord.' Nikitus said gloomily.

'The coward, right then with him the Imperial Watch probably went as well. Nikitus, Gellius you are to get your men and rendezvous with me at the entrance of the escape tunnel in the Imperial Prison you will wait there and if I don't show up in 30 minutes you go without me I won't ask you to sacrifice yourselves for a dying dynasty'

'Yes my lord' they both said proudly and ran to find whatever men they could find including their own companies. I ran back into the Imperial Palace went up the stairs into my quarters and pulled on the Armour, it was made of Mithril Silver, forged by the Altmer, my father had made for me, I felt a catch in my throat as I pulled it on as I remembered that he was dead.

I left my room and hurried down the stairs to be greeted by a group of Imperial Watch who had not fled and a few townspeople.

'What do we do my lord' one of the Watchmen said.

'We go to the Imperial Prison, there's two hundred of the Dragonguard and Palace Guardsmen there, we will escape out of the tunnel,' I shouted loudly, 'let's just hope I get out better than the last Emperor to go through those halls'.

The last Emperor being Uriel Septim VII who was murdered by the Mythic Dawn whose description fitted the men who attacked my father.

'My lord' the Watchman said nervously.

'Yes'

'The High Chancellor didn't escape, he joined the enemy with most of the Imperial Watch' he said 'he betrayed you'

'What is your name' I asked gently.

'Watch Sergeant Constantinius Praetorius, my lord' he said proudly.

'Watch Captain Constantinius Praetorius now' I declared.

'Thank you my lord' he said happily

I led my ragtag Company to the Prison to find Nikitus and Gellius waiting for me.

'It's been 40 minutes, you should've gone by now' I said.

'Alas we lost track of time my lord, who are all these people?' Captain Gellius asked.

'This lot will be coming with us, they thought they could find shelter in the palace and Watch Captain Praetorius has reliably informed me that the High Chancellor has betrayed us' I said quietly.

'Why that traitorous son of a who-' Gellius began

'Now Gellius, there are children and ladies present I advise you to hold your tongue'.

'Sorry my lord'

'Well lets go then, I will be the last to go through you will all go through before me'.

I waited for all to pass through the entrance and just as I turned to go through myself I heard something behind me and turned to see a member of the Imperial Watch, 'My Lord I think its best you come with me.' He turned around and I saw a rising sun on his shield, the symbol of the Mythic Dawn, 'Of course.' I said but quickly turned around and slit the man's throat, I leant down to get his sword and felt a blow to my head and my world went dark and fuzzy as I collapsed. I woke up some time later and the first thing I saw was Nikitus trying to see if I was still alive.

'Lord, your still alive, praise Akatosh' he said happily.

'What happened?'

'You were attacked by the enemy and took a nasty blow to the head, we realised you had not followed and we found the enemy rifling through your pockets so we killed them and brought you here' he said slowly.

'Where is here?'

'We are on the northern shore of Lake Rumare, we found 3 boats and sailed across, by the Nine!' the last imprecation was because, as I saw to my horror, that the Imperial Palace had caught fire, the White Gold Tower was ablaze, I saw my banner of the Septim Diamond surrounded by the Falavius Dragon on a black field burning as it flew at the top of the tower, it seemed as if the entire city was ablaze and it was the enemy had burned it with their mages best spells, the Imperial City which had stood as capital of the Empire for four eras, defeated thousands of enemy's was at last destroyed by the same people who attacked it over a century ago, the Mythic Dawn. I swear I saw that some of the enemy were following a banner that looked like mine except it had the Mythic Dawn rising sun on the bottom but I think it was my imagination.

'Nikitus send a messenger to Chorrol, we go there, Gellius send some scouts ahead to make sure the woods are safe we go through there and stay away from the roads. Praetorius you and your men will guard the women and children.'

'Yes my lord! All three men said.

We rode to Chorrol through the Forest, as the roads were dangerous. When we arrived, the Count of Chorrol, Quintus Valga greeted me with a smile.

'Lord Emperor we welcome you to Chorrol but we also wonder what all the smoke in the direction of the Imperial City is, and may I also say that you have my deepest heartfelt condolences I was a good friend of your Fathers and you don't remember me for I haven't seen you since you was born, I comforted your father when your Mother and Brother were killed by pirates on the Abecean sea.' he said with misery in his voice. He was speaking of when my mother and brother's ship was captured by the pirate Fang and they were both killed.

'Thank you, Count I hope we can be friends as you and my father were, now that smoke in the direction of the Imperial City is the Imperial City.'

'What happened? Was it a fire?'

'No. The Mythic Dawn attacked it. We are the only survivors I know about. High Chancellor Aulus betrayed us and let them in and he got his men to join the looting inside the city'.

'By the Nine, are you sure it was the Mythic Dawn? Because if they are planning to open Oblivion Gates then they are doing it in vane, the barriers are impenetrable. Well in the coming war you have Chorrol's support and no doubt you have the support of all the other cities as well.' He declared loud enough for all the people to hear.

'Thank you Count, I will now make a speech if that is fine to address your people.' I asked politely.

'Of course my Lord you don't need my permission I am just your representative here, these are your people, you are their Emperor.' He said.

'Well okay then, People of Chorrol the large plume of smoke in the South west is in fact the Imperial City, last night at 3am it was attacked by the Mythic Dawn.' A disgruntled growl went through the crowd, so I held up my hand to still them. 'But they think to make us lose hope when we find out our capital is destroyed, well I will tell them now that I have not lost hope! They should have learnt, the last time they tried to attack the people of Cyrodiil, It didn't end well for them, it won't end well this time. I hereby pledge that I will not rest until we have hunted down the Mythic Dawn, we will kill them all! When we rebuild the Imperial City, we will remember this war! We will remember how our men sacrificed their lives for the Empire. So I ask do not lose hope!'

They cheered. They didn't lose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Throne **

**Chapter 2**

I spent the next two months travelling around Northern Cyrodiil gathering support until I had an army about sixty thousand men strong not including those who were misplaced by the Mythic Dawn raiders and mercenaries that they hired, also the pirates that joined them. The pirates under the command of the man only known as Fang attacked and captured Anvil; I heard they butchered Count Umbranox in his sleep. The Mythic Dawn sent the Mercenaries they hired to capture the cities of Skingrad, Kvatch, Leyawiin and Bravil. So all that was left who supported our cause were the cities of Chorrol, Cheydinhal and Bruma. I was married to the Nord Princess Osberta. I made Chorrol my capital. I was crowned in the summer of 4E 165, at the end I was hailed as Emperor Vipsanius Falavius II. But after the ceremony an Imperial messenger arrived from the troops I had stationed outside the Imperial City, or what was left of it.

'My Lord, I bring news of the City.' He said whilst panting.

'What news?'

'The Mythic Dawn has crowned Tiberius as Emperor.'

Tiberius. I had not heard my older brother's name in 11 years. He was banished from court when he plotted with his best friend to assassinate my father and me. I had heard he had disappeared into the Jerral Mountains, his friend was executed. Now he had joined the Mythic Dawn, It was his banner I had seen at the Imperial City. Now the Empire had two emperors. This was full-scale civil war.

'There's worse news My Lord, the Counts of Skingrad, Leyawiin and Bravil have agreed to support Tiberius in the war if they can keep their lands.'

'Count, send a messenger to Bruma and Cheydinhal, tell them to ignore any summons from Tiberius, General Nikitus send some Horseman from the 3rd Legion to see what Tiberius does.' I shouted.

'I will My Lord'

I had promoted Captain Gellius, Captain Nikitus and Watch Captain Richtorus to the Rank of General in my new army as most of the Imperial Generals were dead or running as far as their legs could carry them. I had divided the Sixty Thousand men in the army into Twelve Legions, and the Ten Thousand men that were displaced by the Mythic Dawn or their Southern allies I divided into Two Legions of Militia under the command of General Richtorus. General Gellius had taken his six legions to help defeat Tiberius's men that were attacking Cheydinhal.

'Vipsanius, you mustn't worry. You may be outnumbered, but the people will support you. They love you as they loved your father.' Osberta said that night.

'I know, Osberta, I know I just worry that I'm not as strong as my father was, and I haven't yet made any progress in finding the Champions Descendant, whoever that is will be able to help us.'

'Vipsanius, I haven't been honest with you. My father King Osric knows where the Champions Descendant is. We shelter him in the Skyrim Mountains.'

'Really? If what you say is true then we ride to see your father tomorrow morning.'

In the morning me, Osberta, General Nikitus and the 1st Legion rode out of Chorrol's Main Gate on our way to Solitude where the Nordic High King Osric had his court. The Legionaries were singing "Fall of Dagon" whilst we left. They knew it was my favourite song

'I have wanted to lead an army my whole life!' Nikitus said proudly 'I never thought it would happen when I joined up, but now it has finally happened.'

'All our dreams come true at some point, Nikitus.' I said.

'And what is your dream my Lord?'

'To defeat the Mythic Dawn, avenge my father and wring Tiberius's neck like a chicken. Also rule peacefully as Emperor.'

'Then you must do it my Lord.'

'I will Nikitus, but first we must get to Solitude.'

We travelled along the road to Bruma; it was a land of the dead. No one about. I thought when my father was alive these roads were packed with travellers, merchants and immigrants from the provinces. One day I thought, these roads will be packed. The cities will be prosperous; the rebel cities will have new counts, of course. I was startled from my reverie by a horseman shouting, he was dressed in Chorrol's livery. 'The Mythic Dawn! The Mythic Dawn! They've besieged Chorrol!'

'By the Nine!' I cursed 'Nikitus turn the column about.'

'Yes my lord' he said '1st Legion! About turn! Forward march!'

They started marching back. Gods! How did he do this, Tiberius had stolen a march on us. The bastard.

'Vipsanius what do we do? We have got Five Thousand men how many do they have?' Osberta asked.

'I don't know! Listen close. When we do attack them I may die. If we do lose you run. Go to Solitude, hide with your father.'

'Vipsanius! Don't talk like that. If you die, how will I look after our child?'

'What?'

'I am with child! Your child! At least three months now!'

'Really? This is great. Well I promise I will be as careful as I can.'

I rode as fast as I could back to Chorrol. I saw with fear the enemy army surrounding Chorrol, our men in the City had barred the gates and were firing arrows at the enemy camp.

'Lord! Look.' I saw one of the blades pointing towards the enemy army where a small group was riding out towards us.

'Are they attacking us Lord?' Nikitus asked

'No I think they mean to talk with us.'

I recognised the leader of the group. He was wearing the armour of the Imperial Palace Guard. It was my brother Tiberius, the would be Emperor of Tamriel

'Ah, brother good of you to come and watch our little visit to Chorrol, I always thought it was a nice town.' He was tall, dark haired, blue eyed. My father always said I looked exactly like him.

'Well when I heard you were in the area I couldn't help but come and see you, may I ask what you are doing at my capital. Did you wish to see the castle you will never reach, or come and swear fealty to me?'

'Well I think if anyone is going to swear fealty to anyone around here it should be you! I am after all Emperor of Tamriel.'

'Are you now? Well I hate to tell you but I think you are mistaken, brother. I am Emperor, not you.'

He laughed 'Oh that's rich! Now I give you a choice. Surrender and Chorrol will be spared. If you resist I will kill you,' he cast an eye on Osberta 'and make your Empress my whore.'

'You will have trouble doing that as my Empress can outfight any of your men, and you. With both hands tied behind her back. You are a pathetic piece of flesh strutting about in shiny armour. Consorting with Heretics and Traitors.'

'Death it is then. I was hoping you would say that. Well I give you one day to run away after that I will kill you.'

With that he rode away. We set up camp in the forest near Fort Ash and the Odiil farm.

I was in my tent when I heard a commotion outside. When I walked out I saw about Four Hundred men on horseback all of them Nords. Their leader was a big man in Steel armour with a big bush of a beard, fair hair and startlingly piercing blue eyes.

'Who in oblivion are you?' I asked

'Father!' Osberta gasped 'What are you doing here?'

'I was bringing my army for a little stroll in Cyrodiil, and thought I would stop by. I brought Forty Thousand men.'

'Where are they? I only see these ones.' I said

'Right now they should be in the process of surrounding Tiberius's army.'

'That's good.'

'Now we haven't had formal Introductions have we I am Osric, High King of Skyrim' He held out a bear like hand.

I shook it. 'I am Vipsanius Falavius, by the grace of the Nine Emperor of Tamriel'

'Well that would explain why my daughter was in your tent. Now I'm sorry I couldn't be at the wedding but I was having trouble with rebels in Windhelm.'

'You are forgiven. When did you leave Solitude? We were just on our way to visit you and ask your help.'

'We left two months ago, what did you need my help with? Apart from the army of useless bastards outside of your capital.'

'Well, Osberta said that the Descendant of the Champion of Cyrodiil was in Skyrim we needed your help finding him.'

'You needn't have bothered. He's here right now.'

'What! Where?'

'I'm right here.'

A tall, black haired Imperial man dismounted his horse.

'I am Julius.'

'Julius who?'

'Julius Salvator. And your loyal servant, Lord.' He kneeled.

'Get up, now come into my tent. We have business to talk about, Osric, Osberta you come too.'

When we had all sat about the wooden table I noticed Julius's armour it was like Legion Issue armour but it was gold and black.

'That is very interesting armour, Julius.'

'This armour has been in my family since 3E 433, it is the Imperial Dragon armour.'

'I thought it was lost with the Champion, they never recovered his body.'

'Well now I will tell you the truth. He went to the Isle of Madness as the locals called it when he was asked why he went there he said "Ive been here before. The isles are a wonderful place and the cheese is just marvellous so I will go in probably won't come out but I don't care." This was after rumours that he had gone insane. His armour was found and sent to my Great Great Great Grandmother and it was passed down the generations till it came to me.'

'Well I need a person to command my Dragonguard, I think you are the person.'

'Thank you my lord, this is a great honour.'

'Now, I need to appoint a new High Chancellor.'

'My Lord?' Osric piped up 'May I suggest someone.'

'Of course, speak freely.'

'Well I know of a Nord nobleman by the name of Ragnar Skull-Crusher, he would be a good candidate, he was my old Chancellor.'

'Why isn't he anymore?'

'He just got old, and I know he will be happy to take up your post.' When I met Ragnar he was almost as young as me, turned out he had his way with a milk maid that Osric had his eye on.

'Well all right then. Fetch him.'

'I will my lord.'

'Now I suggest we make a plan for tomorrow, King Osric you said your men were surrounding the Mythic Dawn's army.'

'Yes they are, they should have completely encircled them by morning. When the sun rises shall we charge them?'

'No, I give them the chance to go away with their lives if they refuse we shall engage them.'

'What, will your terms be My Lord?' Julius asked.

'That they go away and give a year's truce and that they do not attack any of my holdings in Cyrodiil or the provinces for the duration of that year.'

'Why a year?' Osric asked.

'That will give enough time for your grandchild to be born, build up our army, give enough time for King Helseth's army to arrive from Morrowind and give the Mages Guild time to examine the dragon statue in the Temple.'

'My grandchild?' Osric said with puzzlement on his face.

'Yes father I'm at least three months pregnant.' Osberta said.

'This is terrific news! We should hold a feast and a hunt!' He shouted.

'Of course, Osric. But first we must sort out Chorrol.'

'Yes of course.' He settled down.

'Now we must sort out a plan if they refuse.'

'I suggest that if they refuse while you are talking to them you blow a horn and we will charge.' Julius suggested

'That is a very good idea Julius, then it's agreed. Oh and I declare all of you here my new Elder Council.'

'My Lord? I was just wondering why we have to give the Mages Guild time to examine the Dragon.' Osric asked.

'Because it may hold the key to victory.'

'But wasn't the Arcane University destroyed when the city fell?' Julius said.

'No they cast a magical barrier over their gates when the Mythic Dawn attacked, now may I suggest we all sleep now.'

I slept that night, or tried to. I was worried about Chorrol, and what would happen to my wife if we lost. Tomorrow would be my first battle, even in the two months since my father's death I had only fought in small skirmishes.

When the sun rose on the 6th Heartfire 4E 165, me and the 1st Legion marched on the way to meet with Tiberius, before I left I asked Osric if he was gifted with use of the Shout. 'Yes I am, why?' he asked.

'We may have need of it, if things go badly use it.'

'I will my Lord.'

He rode off to meet his men.

I decided to give a speech to my men.

'Men of the Empire! Today we fight to save Chorrol, from the fate that befell Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis a hundred and sixty five years ago. We will not let that happen here. Kvatch was rebuilt but it took years! Take heart men from the example of the Champion of Cyrodiil, one hundred years ago. He was a prisoner awaiting execution. But he rose to become the strongest man in the empire! He helped defeat a Daedric prince, here is Julius, and the champion's descendant will help defeat the Mythic Dawn again! For Tamriel! Let's send these bastards to Oblivion!'

The men shouted 'For the Emperor! For the Nine!' they shouted like men inspired.

Tiberius heard the shouting, and he rode out of Weynon Priory where he was staying to investigate. He was surprised when he saw us.

'Brother! What's with all the shouting? I was trying to sleep.' He said angrily 'And what are you still doing here? I half expected for you to have run away by now.'

'I have come to offer terms, now if you leave for the south now and accept a truce for a year we will give you fifty thousand Septims in gold.'

'No. Why would we go south when you have five thousand men and the rest of your army is trapped like rats in Chorrol, we have thirty five thousand men! We will swat you aside like flies. So no brother I will not accept your terms.'

'Is this really your answer; are you sure do you want to risk death?'

'That is a rather good jest brother, yes it is my answer.'

'Fine then, Julius blow the horn.'

'Yes my Lord.'

'Who's your little pet Vipsanius?'

'I am Julius, Commander of my Lord Emperor Vipsanius's Imperial Dragonguard. My Great-Great-Great Grandfather was the Champion who helped banish Dagon in 3E 433, and I am no pet.'

'Go ahead blow your little horn, not that it will do you any good.'

Julius blew the horn. It was a high, sweet and crisp note. And the Army of Skyrim appeared all around Chorrol and gave a Great War Shout and I smiled as I saw the fear in Tiberius's eyes.

'We will go for now Brother but we will return.'

'It's too late now, Osric! Shout!'

Osric gave the great shout that seemed to envelope all of us. This was a Shout that the Nords could only use it was also called Thu'um. Tiber Septim could use it. Osric can. Who else in our army could I don't know but only a few could use it anymore.

A great burst of wind went straight at their army and a good number of them just fell down dead. Tiberius rode past me shouting 'We give you a year! Then we come back in greater numbers!' then he went.

The battle was over quickly. It wasn't a great victory as twenty five thousand of their men escaped as the Nords charged in ragged order and only targeted single groups. I killed five of Tiberius's bodyguards who couldn't run fast enough.

We had won. I couldn't believe it and we hadn't lost one man. I quickly rode into Chorrol with my Blades following. I rode through the town gate shouting 'Count! Count!'

I found him at Chorrol Castle. He was dead. A member of the Chorrol Town Guard told me that a Mythic Dawn marksman had seen him and loosed the arrow was laced with poison; it caught him in the throat.

'Does the Count have any children?' I asked the steward of Chorrol Castle.

'No he was the last of the Valga family; there is no one else to take up the County Throne.'

'Then I will have to name someone then, is there any room left in the city for me to stay?'

'No, but why don't you take the Counts Quarters.'

'I will, and I will think of some candidates tomorrow.'

Osberta and I went to the Counts quarters that night. She was happy that there was no great battle.

'It's great I know but how do we know Tiberius will keep his side of the bargain, eh?' I said.

'We don't know that, but we can hope, what in oblivion was that?' she was speaking of a large thump outside our door.

'Persius? Persius?' I was calling the name of the Dragonguardsman stationed outside my door. I went up to it and opened it a crack and saw a black leather clad Breton standing over Persius's dead body. He looked up saw me and leaped at the door smashing it open and I was pushed back across the room and onto the bed.

'Here!' shouted Osberta as she threw my father's sword at me, I caught it and swung at the Breton but he blocked it with his blade I kept on pressing and neither would budge.

'Who sent you?' I shouted

'You know him! Sithis take you!' Julius burst into the room sword in hand.

'Francis! What are you doing! Stop it at once!' the Breton quickly sheathed his blade and bowed to Julius.

'Great Listener! I beg your forgiveness. I did not know you knew this man.'

'Julius, how do you know this man?' I asked.

'There is one thing I did not tell you. I am the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. The original Champion was the Listener and the title was handed down the family since then. Now Francis who ordered the contract on the Emperors life?'

'It was the Emperor Tiberius.' He said 'And I beg your forgiveness My Lord.' He added hastily.

'You are forgiven.' I said

'Thank you my lord, and may I give you some information about your brother.'

'Of course speak freely.'

'Well he has gotten married to an Altmer called Arvena Camoran. And they have had a son called Quintus. They named him after your father, to carry favour with the remnants of the Elder Council.'

'Did you say Camoran?' he nodded 'Do you think she could be related to Mankar Camoran.'

'I don't know my Lord but if she is then ive got a bone to pick with her, as I have with any Camoran.' Julius growled

'Now can I get a good night's sleep?' Osberta shouted.

'It's best we do, Francis go find some room in the Chapel to sleep, and I bid you all good night.'

'You too my lord' Julius said.

I slept that night it was a good sleep unbroken by dreams. I woke in the morning to see Osberta still sleeping so I walked to the window to see Julius sparring with Francis in the Castle Courtyard.

'Julius!' I called he looked up and received a prompt blow to the head from Francis and he collapsed to the fell to the ground. He looked up dazed.

'Yes my Lord.'

'I think for you saving my life last night I should reward you.'

'No reward is necessary my Lord.' He said.

'Oh! But it is. I hereby name you Count of Chorrol.'

'Thank you my Lord!' he got on his feet and he looked at Francis 'Francis a woman over there is calling you.' Francis turned with a grin on his face and Julius brought down a blow that would have made a Minotaur cry Francis fell down unconscious still grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Throne **

**Chapter 3**

Over the next twelve months, we spent our time consolidating our power in the north. We gave time for King Helseth to lead his army from Morrowind. He greeted me with a grin. He was a tall Dunmer with Black hair

'You must be my Emperor; I am Helseth, King of Morrowind. How old are you?' he asked.

'I am twenty two years old. And what about you?'

'Three hundred, But you shouldve met my mother. She was getting on for five hundred when rockjoint took her, she knew Tiber Septim you know. She always said he was a strange man. Had bit of a weak voice because someone cut his throat. It was amazing he survived, he couldn't use the Thu'um after that.'

'We are glad you're here King Helseth.'

Six months after Count Valga's death Osberta gave birth to my son.

'What do we name him?' She asked.

'We name him Uriel. After seven emperor's who were successful in ruling, I think it is fitting.'

Also at the end of the twelve months I received a letter from the Arcane University.

My Lord

_We have examined the Dragon statue in the ruins of the Temple of the One. We reached it using the sewers under the City as the ruins above are crawling with Mythic Dawn. After running the examinations we found nothing. But one of our younger apprentices spotted a Diamond shape on the chest of the dragon. We believe the shape is that of the Amulet of Kings. The Amulet worn by the Septim Emperor's. We were talking about it on our way back to the sewers when a strange old Breton monk stepped out of an alleyway said his name was Jauffre. That if we unite the shards of the Amulet of Kings and place it in the shape on the Dragon, the Avatar of Akatosh will awaken to destroy the Mythic Dawn._

_Regards _

_Arch-Mage Siderius_

I looked up at the old monk.

'What did you say your name was?' I asked.

'My name is Jauffre. I was the grandmaster of the Blades in my time; I died long ago and went into Aetherieus. But Talos saw what was going on here and sent me back. He sent a message with me. He says you must unite the Shards of the Amulet. I died during the Battle of the Imperial City. And I sent the Hero of Kvatch to get Martin from Kvatch.'

'Really? I find this hard to believe.'

'Lord, so did I when I found myself in Skingrad being harassed by a beggar, he asked me if I was alright, I asked what year it was he looked at me as if I was mad. Then he said 4E 168 and I almost died of shock, again.'

'Ok then I believe you. Did you see any Mythic Dawn troops in Skingrad?'

'No, only the men of the City Watch. I managed to get an audience with the Count and he was surprised when I told him who I was.'

'Why?' Julius asked

'Because it seems your ancestor told him about me.'

'How did you know it was my ancestor?'

'I may be over a hundred and fifty years old but I'm not blind, I can see the resemblance you are a practical twin of him, the Hero is definitely your ancestor. And the Count surprised me when he said he remembered the Oblivion Crisis well.'

'How does he remember it well?' I asked

'Janus Hassildor is an interesting man, he asked me not to reveal his nature and I won't.' Jauffre said. 'He also asked me to give you this letter my Lord'

'Give it here please.' I opened it.

Lord Emperor

_When Tiberius came to my city three years ago he said you were dead, killed with your father since I heard a few weeks after that you lived I decided to bide my time and gather information and when I gathered enough I would declare my allegiance to you and give you the information. Well now it is time from now on I am your loyal supporter and you can use my city for anything you wish. After the battle at Chorrol Tiberius led his army to his strongest holding in Nibenay, and he is attacking Cheydinhal from there. His hold in Colovia is very weak If you attack through the Great Forest and march through my county and the Imperial Reserve you will come to the plains of Colovia where the small force that Tiberius stationed here is camped. General Torolf, a Nord, commands them. There are roughly twenty thousand of them. I wish you victory if you choose to go this way. When we get word of your leaving I will send as many men as I can spare. I also suggest that you write to Count Furius Matius of Kvatch as well for I know he isn't eager to have Mythic Dawn on his lands as he knows what they did to his City but he has no choice as his City Watch isn't strong enough to attack them. And after the end of the Oblivion Crisis I sent some of my best men to find the shards of the Amulet of Kings. They found two out of the four shards. They also found out that one shard is hidden in Morrowind and the other is in the possession of the Daedric Prince Sheogorath, I have taken a great risk in sending the two Shards in my possession to you. And give Sheogorath my regards when you meet him._

_Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad_

'Do you have the shards?' I asked.

'Yes my Lord' he fumbled in a pouch and brought out two red bits of diamond. 'Here you go my Lord.'

I took them. I tried fitting them together but they just fell apart.

'How in Dibella's name are we going to unite the shards when they just fell apart' I growled.

'You need to have all the shards and hold them together whilst immersing them in dragon's blood over it, then it will be united once more.' Jauffre said.

'Where are we going to get Dragons blood?' Julius asked

'From you.' Jauffre said.

'Excuse me?' Julius asked with horror on his face.

'When Martin sacrificed himself his blood mixed with the Champion's blood, so the blood of the Dragonborn mixed with the blood of a hero. So we have to extract your blood when the time comes.'

'Good grief.' Julius sighed. We all laughed.

'Right then! I guess we are off to Morrowind. Francis!' I shouted

'Yes my Lord?'

'Fetch King Helseth for me.'

'Yes my Lord.'

Helseth came to my room after a few minutes of waiting; he looked surprised to see Jauffre.

'Jauffre? Is it you? How is this possible?' He said with disbelief on his dark face.

'Yes it is me Lord King I will explain later but for now we need you.' Jauffre said.

'What do you need?'

'One of the shards of the Amulet of Kings is hidden in Morrowind. And we need to find it.'

'Really? I had heard a rumour that an old woman in Mournhold had a shard of the Amulet but I never paid any heed to rumours, unless they concerned me of course.'

'Well guide me then.'


End file.
